Finnick and Annie
by tuerilupime628
Summary: The story of how Finnick and Annie met, grew up, and grew to love each other over the years. My first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1:

Year of the 62nd Hunger Games

Victor: Enobaria Luncaste

I watch the ocean hit the rocks so roughly and I'm reminded of my mother. How, when I was little and sad she would tell me to calmly think of how the waves hit the rocks as though they were angrier than I. For some reason that illogic would calm me down. I reach my fingers down ever so gently and feel the overflow of the waves brush up against them. The cool water fills the uncomfortable hot spell I've been under all day.

I look up at the clear blue sky and notice that there is not a cloud in the sky. Not at all how I pictured a day like this going. I never really imagined this day at all but every funeral I'd ever been to had been dark and gray. Today is clear and sunny. Though, my mother hated rainy days because it meant we couldn't go in the water and swim for hours on end, like we did so many times.

Our little house was so close to the beach we could walk most days, eat fruit from the trees that we passed on our walks, swim for hours until lunch, picnic on the sand, swim more, go home, sleep, and repeat. I loved those days because nothing else mattered except Mom, Dad, Ariel, Ammon, and I.

I have to remind myself that those days will never happen again. They are all dead. Ariel was thirteen, reaped, and killed by a bear in the games. No one saw that coming. She died, leaving three tributes in the games. That was the sixtieth hunger games, two years ago. Mom, Dad, and Ammon were killed three weeks ago by peacekeepers for being out after curfew. My parents were too adventurous for their own good. They took Ammon out to go for a night surf and the peacekeepers shot them down.

I've been staying in the orphanage of District 4 for the last three weeks because I have no other living relatives. It's disgusting there. Disgusting food. Disgusting, moldy bathrooms and showers. A disgusting room that I share with three other girls. But we get to wander off every so often, so long as we come back.

That's why I'm here. The last place my mother was. The last place my father was. The last place my baby brother was. I'm sitting on the last rock before the drop off into the deep waters. No one else is here. Well, except for him. The boy I always see swimming, surfing, sailing on this beach. He's blonde, tall, and fit, but I've never met him.

For whatever reason though, watching the blond boy makes me relaxed. Almost forget the black dress that I wear. Makes me almost forget the fact that I just left a cemetery after crying for the three losses that I've suffered. Almost.

The wind rushes past my ear and I breathe in the cool sea air. It's the best taste in the world. The taste of the salty air, mixed with the reflective sunlight from the golden sand. It's the smell my mother's skin wore. Even next to her casket I could still smell the sea air that mixed with her flesh.

I start to feel more tears run down my face. I didn't think it was possible that there could be anymore tears left to give, but apparently there are. Apparently there are enough tears left to match the smell of love coming off the ocean water.

I don't know what I'm going to do now. My mother's parents died long before I was born, and my father's mother died when I was three while his father passed just before Ariel was reaped. Both of my parents were only children and had no distant relatives. I have no where to go. When I'm eighteen I'll be excused from the orphanage but that's in eight years.

Maybe I'll be reaped in a few years and die to go be with my family. That would be great.

The tears are spilling out of my eyes now, faster than the waves that are coming. The pain I feel for my parents and brother is so overwhelming I can't seem to find a breath.

"Hey—are you okay?" I hear a new voice that is strangely calming and look to the source of the sound. It's the blonde boy that only moments ago was in the water swimming. I stand from the rock into the cool water and walk towards him on the sand that burns my bare feet.

"I'm fine." I choke out. I see that he is standing next to the black flats I took off when I came here so I make a beeline for him.

"You don't look fine." he says.

"Well I am, so please go away." I bend down and grab my shoes before walking past him.

"If I guessed right would you tell me?" He jokingly asks.

"No."

"Okay, let me see. Your parents won't buy you a puppy." I just keep walking almost ignoring him, yet playing his little game because he's distracting me.

"No."

"You didn't get the necklace you wanted for your birthday?"

"No."

"Your favorite dress in whatever store was out of stock?"

I stop in my tracks and face him directly. "Why are you assuming I'm some spoiled girl?"

"Sorry." He looks me up and down and mumbles "Black dress…ponytail…tears…Oh. You were at a funeral weren't you?" I look down at my feet, noticing a small cut on my pinky toe. "I'm sorry. Were you close with them?"

"Not really any of your business, but if you must know it was my mother, brother, and father." Tears are coming again. He just stares at me sympathetically before I keep walking in the direction of the orphanage. As far as I can tell he isn't following me.

"I lost my parents too." He says this rather quietly but I somehow hear him.

"What?" I ask more angrily than I meant to.

"I lost my parents too." I turn back and stand in front of him once more.

"How?"

"How everyone loses their families in this town." He takes a shaky breath. "Peacekeepers." We say together.

"Same. They went out for a night surf and got shot down with my little brother."

He suddenly sits down in the sand next to me and I feel obligated to join him. "There was this drunk, stumbling around mainstream. You know what the penalty for being drunk is don't you?"

"Death." I answer. It's simple. Everyone in District Four has four rules: 1) Don't break curfew 2) Don't get drunk 3) Don't interfere with a peacekeeper 4) Don't go outside the fence, break any of these rules and the peacekeepers find out, you're dead.

"Yes. So anyway, there was this drunk stumbling around mainstream. Peacekeepers lined up in formation when my mom stepped in. She stood in front of the drunk saying it wasn't right. They shot her and the drunk before my father tackled the one who fired to the ground. Three others pulled him off and shot him right in the head while I watched. It was terrible. They turned the guns on me but I ran as fast as my six year old legs could carry me. I got away, but they were dead."

I wish I could find the words that would tell him I felt sorry for him, but I can't so I just say, "I'm sorry."

The blonde boy just shrugs his shoulders. "It turned out okay I guess, I'm here aren't I? At least I survived." I nod in silence.

"So, are you heading home?" he asks me and I chuckle a bit.

"You mean the orphanage." I tell him.

"Don't you have any family to go to?" I shake my head. He sighs and stands. "Come on," He stands and gives me a hand. I take it and rise to my feet next to him. Then he turns around and starts to run.

"Where are you going?" I shout as I follow him, but he just stays silent as he runs swiftly and I suddenly see where he is going. He's headed for Victor's Village. I've never been there but somehow I feel myself drawn to it now. We keep running until finally we come to the third house on the right. "What are we doing here?" I ask.

"This is my house." This is without a doubt the biggest house I've ever seen, with white siding, light blue shutters, and a large seashell above the white door. I feel a pang of jealousy for him, he must have family in order to have a house. I would give anything to have my family back, even if we had to live in a box and be hungry. I realize that the blond boy is just staring at me, staring at the house. "Are you okay?"

"I"m fine." He opens the front door and holds it for me. The second I step inside the house I smell the sense of home. The combination of sea water and fresh baked bread. I see the dark hard wood floors, the nice and homey interior design.

"Mags?" he shouts into the house, "I'm home." he closes the door and jogs into the kitchen. There are granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances that would only be found in Victor's Village. I see an older woman standing there in a purple sundress and her long gray hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good, I made lunch, I suppose I could make another one for your friend here." her voice is soft, and weak like she has screamed one too many times. "And you are?"  
"Mags," the boy says in a condescending way. "This is—" Then he pauses realizing he doesn't know my name. and whispers to me, "What's your name?"

"Annie, Annie Cresta."

"Mags, this is Annie Cresta." he nods back at Mags and smiles.

"It's very nice to meet you Annie Cresta. How did you two meet?"

"I met her on the beach, she was just watching the ocean and I was swimming. I was wondering if she could stay with us for a while?"

"Where are your parents Annie?"

"Um, they died, three weeks ago. I don't have any other family so I've been staying at the orphanage."

"Well, okay. You can stay with us for as long as you'd like. We have a spare bedroom you can stay in and there's plenty of room for you."

"Thank you." I say to both of them exasperated. I can't believe that I have a place to stay. I don't have to stay in the moldy orphanage.

"Oh by the way," the blond boy says. "I'm Finnick Odair."

"Hi, Finnick."

"Hi, Annie."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2:

Year of the 63rd Hunger Games

Victor: Gloss Caverly

I stare at the plain white ceiling above my head, it's simple, and plain, nothing special. Except that it's mine. My ceiling. In my bedroom. At my house. Well, the house that I share with Finnick and Mags, and Sammy of course.

I slowly peel back the covers of my bed, knowing that I should get up because the sun is shining into my bedroom window, telling me that it's well past 7:30 a.m. Sammy has already gone downstairs, and I can tell Mags has as well because I can smell the pancakes and bacon. The smell warms me, and makes me shudder with excitement. I pull on my slippers, and check my hair in the mirror above my dresser. It's all over the place… but I really don't care.

As I trudge down the stairs I hear the sizzling of cooking pancakes, and the smell of warm syrup, and the fresh tanginess of the fruit.

I look to my right where I see all the pictures that we've taken over the last year. Finnick and I swimming in the ocean, Finnick, Mags, Sammy, and I all on the boat, sitting on the back porch with lemonade, all the good moments. As I reach the final step on the stair case, a rather large black labrador comes racing over to me, a sloppy smile stretched across his face. Sammy.

"Hi boy!" I say as I pet the top of his head. We got Sammy two months after I moved in here, and he was just a puppy then. He's grown a lot since then! We walk side by side into the kitchen where Finnick sits at the breakfast bar, and Mags stands at the oven, flipping pancakes. Finnick is wearing his pajamas: navy blue, light weight, sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt, his blond hair stuck up in odd places. Mags however is already dressed in a blue sundress, with her District Four token necklace hanging around her neck, and her gray hair pulled into a French Braid.

"Good morning." I sleepily say as I sit down next to Finnick on a bar stool .

"Morning," he says with a smile. He has a big bowl of watermelon, strawberries, rasberries, mangoes, pineapple, and grapes in front of him. He shoves one fruit into his mouth after another.

"Annie, honey would you like some pancakes?" Mags whispers.

"Please!" I tell her, her voice is still hoarse, however over the last year I have learned why. Finnick tells me that Mags had a weak voice to begin with, and then she was reaped into the Hunger Games when she was sixteen. Now, every year she has to go to the town square, watch children reaped, and mentor them through their games. She has been doing this for over 50 years now, and it makes me sad that so many have died under her wing, as she can't save them all.

Today, is Finnick's second reaping. I will go with him, but I have to stand in the back where the families are. He doesn't seem very afraid, but I know he is at least nervous. When he sees me staring at him he just gives me a sad smile, and eats more fruit. I too stick my hand into the bowl and pull out a handful of grapes and mangoes. Mags then brings over our plates of pancakes, her hands shaking a bit.

We sit and eat in silence, until Mags finally says, "Why don't you too go get dressed, and then we'll all go down to the town square." Finnick and I race up the stairs, I go into my room, and he goes into his.

I pull a blue dress out of my dresser, it's not like Mags, but has a sweetheart neckline, and it's navy fabric only goes to my knees. I then put on my golden flipflops, brush my hair, and pull it into a french braid, like Mags. Finnick exits his room when I do, wearing khaki pants, and a white button up shirt, with black shoes, and his blond hair combed nicely.

"Wow, you clean up good." He jokes, and I make my 'not funny' face at him, like almost every time he makes a joke.

"So do you." I smile

Mags and Finnick give Sammy a quick kiss goodbye and we all head out the front door. Mags carries her brown suitcase, and carries it with her to the town square. As we approach, Mags stops us. "Okay, you guys be good!" She gives me a quick embrace and kisses my forehead. "I'll see you again, real soon." She hugs Finnick tight, and kisses his cheek. Then she turns and goes to where the mentors are.

"It's probably starting soon, I should go by my group." Finnick tells me, and I nod, praying he doesn't get reaped. He gives me a hug, and a kiss on the cheek like Mags did and walks toward the admittance line. I can't see him after a while and fight my way to the front of where the families are, so I can have a hope of finding him.

Not yet.

From here, I can smell the salty water, making me think of the time Mags, Finnick, Sammy and I were on the boat. And about the time Finnick and I went surfing, and then swimming. It makes me think of my mom and dad, about Ariel and Ammon. About before they died.

"Welcome! To the 63rd reaping of the Hunger Games!" A voice roars through the microphone. Jasper Moreau, the escort for District Four. "Are we all excited?" He shouts. "Here is a video brought to you from the capitol." I watch the video that describes the Dark Days. President Snow's voice rings out, as he describes the war, and how the Hunger Games began. I finally find Finnick in the crowd, well the back of his head at least.

"Now to reap this year's tributes. For the girls," he walks over to the bowl of girls names, and selects one. He clears his throat, "Jaelyn Mercier." A girl with long blonde hair, no more than fifteen trudges up the stairs slowly. She has tears in her eyes as she shakes hands with Jasper. "For the boys," He says and walks swiftly the bowl of boys names. I hold my breath praying he won't pick Finnick's name. "Gallagher Falkov." A boy, maybe seventeen walks up the steps, and smiles while shaking hands with Jasper. "The Tributes for District Four, for the 63rd Annual Hunger Games." He smiles and raises their Jaelyn and Gallagher's hands into the air like they have already won. It sickens me.

As people start to clear out I run to find Finnick. He grabs my hand when he finally sees me, and we run back home. If someone sees us leaving without an adult we'll be questioned endlessly as to where our parents are, maybe even put in that stink hole of an orphanage.

We lock the front door behind us as we get inside, and try to decide what to do for the next few weeks until Mags gets home. Not a whole lot comes to mind. Finnick especially, looks drained. I know that he knew Jaelyn, I think they knew each other from school but he looks very upset over his friend being put in the games. I'm just happy it wasn't him.

"Hey," I say, putting a hand on his arm, "We have two weeks to do whatever we want!" I tell him, noting that he should be more excited about this.

"I know." he smiles, perking up a bit. Something tells me these two weeks are going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3:

Year of the 64th Hunger Games

Victor: Cashmere Caverly

This is it. The day of my first reaping. I prayed this day would never come, but it did. Finnick tells me everything will be fine, that since my name is only in their once it is very unlikely I will get picked. Our district is one of the most heavily populated, so my chances of being reaped are slim to none. But still, I'm scared out of my skin.

I look myself over in the mirror, not much has changed since last year, my hair is longer, and has turned more red than it was. I look like my mother, with big eyes, and a rather small nose, and of course the red hair. I put on my best clothes, the green t-shirt, with cap sleeves, and the yellow, green, and white skirt that Mags got me for my twelfth birthday. My hair is in a long french braid, and my nails have been painted gold.

I should try to distract myself from today, maybe think about what Finnick, Sammy, and I will do while Mags is away. Last year was fun, we went sailing all by ourselves, and jumped off the boat, showing off our various dives, and jumps. We also visited our parents graves, not as fun, but a good experience for the both of us. We brought them flowers, lilies for my parents, and tulips for Finnick's.

I wonder what we'll do this year. Assuming of course that neither of us is reaped. Finnick assures me that I won't be.

The salty sea air filters from my bedroom window, and it makes me feel better. I want to stay home, or go to the beach, not be forced to watch the stupid Hunger Games. I don't watch more people from the districts killed. Watching Jaelyn and Gallagher die was one of the hardest things. Both were killed by Gloss, the winner of the 63rd Hunger Games.

I replay Gallagher's death in my head, he was only twelve, his head in Jaelyn's lap as his breathing stilled and his body went limp. She left him under a shady tree and silently walked away from his body. Later, Gloss came up to her while she slept and killed her, later, when asked about it Gloss said that killing Jaelyn was a mercy kill. That made me sick.

When I go downstairs, Mags has already left a bowl of cereal for me, and I hear the shower upstairs, telling me that's where she is. Finnick however, is sitting at the breakfast bar, gulping down a glass of orange juice. "Hey," I say.

"Hey," he smiles. "You ready for today?"

"I guess." shrugging, I take a bite of cereal.

"I was thinking," he starts taking another bite of cereal. "That when we get home we could go fishing?" I nod, I like fishing with Finnick.

"Sounds good." I say. We sit in silence for a bit, and after I finish my cereal I turn to him, serious, though it is hard to be serious with Finnick. He's always making jokes. "Tell me again." I request. He looks down, solemnly, knowing what I mean, and not wanting to talk about it again.

"When we get there, they do the finger prick, scan your blood and tell you to go in. You wait with your age group, someone is reaped and we go home." I nod, really not looking forward to this. For one thing, having my finger pricked is not something I'm keen on. I have a fear of needles, and have since I was young. "Hey," he says and puts a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay. You'll be fine."

"I know." I sigh, still the nerves of being reaped rock me.

"Alright kids." Mags came down the stairs with a suitcase for when she goes to the Capitol. "Are we ready to go?"

I nod and walk over to her. Mags leans down and gives me a kiss on the top of my head. her long curls sweep over her shoulder and her makeup is faint, and makes her glow. Finnick follows closely behind me and gives Mags a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go." he says with a smile.

After walking to the town square Mags gives us each another kiss and walks to the train where she will set down her suitcase and go sit by the other mentors. It is again her year to be a mentor for this year's tributes.

Finnick gives my hand a quick squeeze then goes to the other line where he will sign in. "Next," the woman says and I walk forward to the front of the table. She holds out a hand and I give her my hand, palm down just to make her life a little harder. Peacekeepers deserve it.

She turns my palm up and sticks a buzzing needle into my index finger. It hurts, stings, I look over at Finnick who is wincing as well. The peacekeeper pulls the needle out and presses my finger to the paper, and scans it. "Go ahead." she ushers me into the square.

I hold pressure on my finger and walk into the square. Finnick walks beside me yet only for a moment because we go into our separate sections of boys vs. girls. I stand in my spot looking at Finnick, until Jasper comes out on stage. "Welcome to the reaping of the 64th Hunger Games!" He smiles, looking down at all of us, as if he's expecting someone to look up excited with him. "A video, from the Capitol!" He introduces, I don't even pay attention to the video, I look around at the other kids. The girl who stands to my right is shorter than I, with brown hair that reaches her waist, and brown eyes so big they look like small planets. The girl on my left is the same height as me, and has reddish brown hair in a bob with brown eyes.

When I look over at Finnick across the way who is looking back at me worried. "And now to reap this year's tributes," Jasper walks over to the bowl full of boys names, "Moderhack Beits." he announces. Moderhack gallantly struts forward to the stage, his cropped blond hair shining like the sun. He wears a white button down shirt and khakis. He shakes Jasper's hand and stands to the side waiting for Jasper to announce his opponent.

Jasper makes his way over to the girls bowl. I hold my breath an mutter quietly, "Not me, not me, not me." The girl to my left looks at me but I don't return the glance as my eyes are glued to Jasper. He reaches his hand into the bowl and recites the name.


End file.
